Salor Moons
by Cack
Summary: Serena's inability to compromise sets a series of irrevesable events into motion.


_"This is it,"_ Darien thought to himself, _"tonight; I will finally have anal sex."_ He looked at the bed with his girlfriend Serena on it. She was laying on her front, a pillow under her, pushing her hips into the air.

"A-are you ready?" she asked, looking over her shoulder."

"Just a minute babe." Darien replied, slipping on a condom and unscrewing the top of the anal-lube. It smelled like peppermint. _"Every time I smell peppermint, I'll think of fucking my girlfriend in the ass."_ Darien thought. Tonight he was going to meet his destiny.

Minutes later Darien laid in the darkness, pissed off. He barely got his head in before Serena started crying in pain and begged him to stop. Now she was curled up on her side of the bed, asleep after a tearful apology. Darien pulled an old porno out of his nightstand and went to the bathroom to beat off his frustrations.

"I go down on the bitch nightly; she could have at least given me a handjob. Fuck." He flipped to the centerfold of the magazine. "Bitch looks like that slut friend of her's." Darien commented, starting to jack it a bit faster.

Amy walked into the apartment she shared with Lita filled with apprehension. She never thought that being in medical school would somehow be less stressful than having to go home. At least there would be two hours before Lita got back from work. The only real two hours of peace she had in her life left. She was startled when she entered and heard the TV. Walking to the living room she saw Lita watching it in the darkness.

"O-oh, you're home early!" Amy said, trying to sound happy.

"Got screwed on my hours today." Lita replied, not looking from the television.

"Oh, well that's good." Amy tried not to sound disappointed. She didn't mention the mud and dirt that Lita tracked in. She knew better.

"No it's not good, I need those goddamn hours."

"What would you like for dinner?" Amy asked, quickly trying to change the topic.

"Have to support your fucking ass." Lita started to light up a cigarette.

"I-I'll make you something nice." Amy quickly said and hurried into the kitchen.

Despite being a construction worker, Lita still kept the pantry and refrigerator fully stocked. Midway on chopping up carrots tears started to fall down Amy's face. She remembered back when Lita used to teach her how to cook, the times when Lita stood behind her and held her hands to properly hold a knife, ending with them naked on the floor.

"What happened to us?" Amy asked her self quietly as a studio audience laughed on the TV.

The streetlights were out in downtown Crystal Tokyo, but the neon signs of the red light district made it easy for anyone to navigate. Loud music could be heard every time a sleazy bar or club door opened, and whores and pimps called out to passers-by.

"Yo yo yo baby," a drunk called out to a girl with long, black hair, "you want to get lucky toni-" he cut himself off and backed away as he recognized Raye, the Queen of the Red Light District. A small glance from her and the drunk wilted into the background as others gave her a wide berth. Raye could only smile, this was her element. Grandpa's shrine made a perfect front for the drug operation she was running, and it only took some cheap whores or liquor to keep the old man happy. Chad, the retard who couldn't comprehend simple math, somehow could understand complex chemical formulae and kept the chem-lab churning out coke.

Her oversees contacts supplied her with heroin, which she unleashed on a virgin market, granting Raye a monopoly on the heroin trade in Crystal Tokyo and beginning her rise to dominance.

"This is the shit right here, baby." She said, after selling to a group of college students.

It had been a stressful day for Luna. In the morning Serena had come home crying from Darien's apartment, saying that he no longer loved her. It took all of Luna's patience to put up with the girl's dramatics for the hundredth time that week and console her before deflecting the situation by reminding Serena that her favorite talk show was about to start. Then there was the problem with Artemis.

After him and Mina started doing some "odd jobs" around Raye's shrine he started to change for the worse. First they started coming back home late. Then she noticed Artemis started to get strange behavioral quirks. Sudden head twitches, furiously scratching his ears, or a sudden bout of hysterics became common. His fur lost his luster and became dirty as he stopped grooming himself. As Luna went to nudge the phone off the cradle, Artemis came staggering in.

"Hey Luna, hows she going?" he asked, shaking his head a bit.

"Artemis, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now."

"Hey Luna, hey, I was wonderin' if I could borrow twenty bucks? For some smokes?"

"I don't think that it costs twenty-" she was cut-off by Artemis who stood on his hid legs, looked at nothing in the distance and screamed.

"AHH!"

He sank back down onto four-legs again and then looked at Luna, his eyes unfocused. She knew what she had to do. Luna rooted through Serena's purse and gave him a ten.

"Hey Luna, thanks a lot. AH HA HA HA!" he began laughing for a solid minute straight. Then he abruptly stopped, took the money, and left through an open window. Luna sighed, turned on the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" she said, "I think my friend may have a drug problem."

The following night Mina walked the streets, lighting up a smoke. The economic recession didn't affect her much, not when a quick handjob could make a few easy bucks. She didn't have to, being a dealer for Raye paid good, but it was nice to make a little on the side and not have a cut taken. As she took a drag, Mina noticed Darien walking by across the street, hands in pockets, looking pissed. Serena wasn't with him. She remembered Serena calling her yesterday morning crying about something, but couldn't make and sense of it before the other hung up. Mina crossed over and caught up with him.

"Smoke?" she offered him a cigarette. Darien looked a bit perplexed before he recognized her.

"Thanks." he said, accepting it. As she held up a light for him, he cupped his hands around her's a little closer than normal to protect the flame.

"So no meatball-head tonight?" Mina asked conversationally as she shook out and threw the match away.

"Nah. We had an… incident last night and she's kinda avoiding me." Before Mina could ask further he started talking again.

"Its just, I do so much for her," he stopped to take a long drag that went down half the cig's length, "and when I ask for a little in return, she makes this huge deal." he exhaled the smoke he was holding in towards the sky. Darien was about to flick the smoke away, then handed it to a beggar slumped against the wall nearby.

"Gob-bess yuh suh, yuh 'ah, yuh 'ah to kine." the toothless hobo thanked him.

"Serena's a high-maintenance girl," Mina said as they continued walking, "she's very needy."

"She'll let me go down on her all I want but as soon as I ask for a little back its like a dick's some kind of scary prospect all of a sudden." he muttered loudly to himself. Mina looked at him shocked, but he didn't seem to notice what he said out loud, or didn't care. "I even told her she didn't have to fucking swallow!"

A number of things went through Mina's mind at that moment. She had always thought that Serena was a bit of a nympho the way the girl talked about sex like it was going out of style, but here she was reluctant to give a blowjob. Then she thought about how damn selfish the brat could be. Impulsively, Mina took Darien by the arm and led him down an alleyway. He was startled a moment, having been lost in his own rant. She scanned the alley for hobos and, finding none, went to work.

"What are…"

"Just relax." she said, kneeling in front of him. She unzipped his fly with her teeth, and then fished his cock out with her tongue in a well-rehearsed routine. Before he could say anything, Mina begin going down on him.

It was a very stressful week for Serena. She saw as Artemis was taken into rehab, promising to stay clean, before vomiting onto her shoes. Amy and Lita were never around anymore, and the last time she saw Amy, the other's eyes had a dead, far-away look in them. Luna told her that Raye was a "bad influence" for some reason and wasn't allowed to see her alone anymore. Worst of all was Darien and Mina was never available. Now that she thought about it, if one was busy, so was the other. Pondering that new insight, neurons slowly began to fire in her brain. Suspecting the worst, Serena went to her friend Mina's place.

"Oh fuck fuck FUCK Raye!" Chad yelled, running into the shrine, slowed by the body he had slung over his shoulder. Raye entered the main hall and took stock of the situation.

"Before you say anything, tell me that isn't a fucking cop."

"N-no, he was some guy, but one thing led to another and I shot first!" Chad answered in near-hysterics. Raye put a hand to her head to stop from screaming and went into professional mode.

"Dump the body and your clothes into the sacred fire like usual to get rid of the evidence. You got a friend's or something where you can lay low for a while?"

"Um, yeah. This kid Melvin, used to be a dork and got A's all the time, I sold him some weed once and now he don't do shit all day and-"

"Great, shut up. You do what you're told and don't even leave his place until the weekend." Raye left as Chad started to clean up his mess. She figured that she'd also have to lay low for a while just in case and tried not to think about the money she was going to lose. After making some calls to make sure the next hookers coming over knew not to give Grandpa acid for this week, she thought of a place to head to.

"Serena? No, bitch gets aggravating after an hour. Mina's probably fucking Darien right now… Lita. She owes me one after those uppers I gave her." Packing some clothing and toiletries, Raye made sure the junkie's body was burning nicely then headed out.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry; she won't be home for another five hours." Amy said to her nervous classmate. It was a rare break for her that her last lecture was canceled, and sure that Lita was going to work late tonight she invited a friend over. Amy couldn't help it, Lita was too tired or too angry most of the time for any romance, and she had her own needs to attend to.

"I-I've never been with another girl before."

"Don't worry;" Amy said, unbuttoning her friend's shirt, "I'll be gentile." She moved in and kissed the other girl on the lips. It was heavenly; Amy had forgotten what it was like to be with another. They had lain down on the bed when a sudden crash made the two bolts upright.

In the doorway was Lita. One hand was holding a bouquet of roses, the other opened and closed, having dropped the bottle of wine she was carrying.

"You fucking bitch…"

"L-Lita! I, I didn't-"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Lita screamed, throwing the roses and whipping off her belt at the same time.

Raye had only a moment to dodge the crying girl running down the hallway, noticing her shirt was half-buttoned. As she got to Amy and Lita's apartment she saw the door ajar and heard screams. Calling the police, she ran inside.

Minutes later Raye was sitting in the back of an ambulance as police lights lit up the darkening sky and sirens howled. She held a sobbing, bruised and battered Amy, doing her best to console her. Over Amy's head Raye watched as police corralled a kicking and screaming Lita into a cruiser.

"There there sweetheart, it's all over with. You can stay with me until things get straightened out."

"C-can I?" Amy asked, looking up at Raye with a heavily swollen right-eye. Raye nodded and made consoling murmurs, while trying not to pat the large knot forming on Amy's skull.

"_I've wanted to sell to more college kids."_ Raye thought to herself, _"And when Amy heals up she'll be looking much better, Grandpa always had a thing for her."_ She smiled.

Serena walked into Mina's house, finding the door unlocked and no one answering. Looking about she saw Mina sprawled out on the living room floor, wearing only her panties and a tank top. Serena sat on the couch and roused Mina awake.

"What, what's that?" Mina groggily looked around. Serena could smell the liquor in her friend's breath.

"Mina. I've wanted to talk to you."

"Huh? What. OK." she sat Indian-style on the ground, blinking and wincing at the lamplight.

"Mina," Serena paused, not sure how to breach the subject, "Mina, we're good friends; I've relied a lot on you when fighting the Negaverse."

"I as well." Mina replied.

"So please understand I'm not accusing you I just need to know something and I really hope it doesn't hurt our friendship."

"Fair enough." Mina started picking her ear. Serena took a deep breath.

"I need to know, is there something going on between you and Darien."

Mina crawled across the carpet and put her hands on Serena's knees. Serena's heart skipped a beat. Had she accused her best friend of cheating and was wrong? Would they still be friends after this?

"Dear, I am going to put all of your suspicions to rest right now." Mina said, with a concerned look in her face. Serena started blinking back tears; she had been wrong.

"I slept with Darien."

"Wha… what?"

"I fucked your boyfriend, Serena. We fuck. Everyday. I fucked the Prince of the Moon from your romance."

"Ahuh…" as the words sunk in Serena began to sob.

"All because you wouldn't take it up the ass. Just once! All you had to do was one assfuck and it would be fine." She fondly petted one of Serena's pigtails.

"You're not the chosen Scout, Serena. It was Venus who was chosen. He picked me and he fucked me. You're a cast-off."

"Why are you doing this? Don't say this… don't say this to me Mina…" Serena started crying harder.

"I did what you couldn't. I took it and I loved it." Mina got up and strolled about the room. "It was Darien who told me about you. He's the Prince. He's the sexy one. He knew what was out there and he found me to take it up the ass."

"It's more than just sex!" Serena cried. Mina stalked over and slapped her in the face.

"STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE SLUT. STOP YOUR CRYING." Mina yelled in Serena's face. "You're just the castoff, and you'll always be because you couldn't give! YOU HAD EVERYTHING. YOU LOSE IDIOT. YOU LOSE."

"If you just didn't sleep with him I would-"

"ANAL! ANAL, SERENA! ANAL SEX YOU GIRL! If you have a boyfriend, and I see your boyfriend, and I have my ass and my ass reaches ACCRROSSSSS the room- watch me now, watch me-" Mina said as she hobbled away from the couch, "-and starts to get fucked by your boyfriend. I. FUCKED. YOUR. BOYFRIEND! SLUUUUUUUUURPP!" Mina made an exaggerated fellatio gesture inches from Serena's face.

"Don't do this Mina, please. HELP ME. PLEASE! MY LOVE HAS BEEN LOST AND I NEED HIM BACK! I ASK FOR YOUR HELP-" Serena was cut-off by Mina grabbing her by the hair and throwing her from the couch. Mina began pacing back and forth while Serena tried to crawl away from her assailant.

"I took him from you when you weren't looking! Any depraved sexual act he wanted he did to me! Did you think the Moon was going to use its magic? Venus is the planet of love! The Moon doesn't save idiots, Serena!" Mina began to advance on her, "You are broke and you are lost."

"No, it's not true, no." Serena whimpered.

"Did you think that your song and your dance and your power of the Moon would punish me? I am the Scout of Love! I am who the Prince has chosen! Because I'm more willing than you. I AM SEXIER AND WILLING AND I AM NOT A FRIDGED BITCH! Your ass is done for!"

"No, not done for…"

"YES." As Serena frantically tried to scramble to her feet, Mina pounced. Ripping down Serena's skirt and underwear, she jammed her fist up the girl's asshole in one swift thrust, knocking the wind out of Serena.

"I AM THE SCOUT OF LOVE! I AM THE SCOUT OF LOVE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD FUCK HIM, I TOLD YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME TO ME! HOW DARE YOU!" Mina ranted as she felt Serena's asshole tighten and her body shuddered. Unable to cope with the pain and fear, she passed out. Panting and having orgasmed from the rush, Mina slowly pulled her arm out from Serena's rectum. Catching her breath, she heard Darien come downstairs. She looked over her shoulder at him, but all he did was raise an eyebrow questioningly. Mina smiled.

"I'm finished."

happy birthday!


End file.
